vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Donovan
Matthew G. "Matt" Donovan is Elena Gilbert's and Caroline Forbes's ex-boyfriend. Elena broke up with him after her parents died, but he still cares about her. Matt is employed at the Mystic Grill as a busboy and is the quarterback of the Mystic Falls High School football team. He resides at 749 Birch Street. This character is a member of the Donovan Family. Early History Matt was born in Mystic Falls to Kelly Donovan and an unnamed father. He had an older sister, Vicki Donovan. Because their mothers were best friends, Matt knew Elena Gilbert since infancy. They grew up being really close friends and they started dating in their teens. When Elena's parents died, she broke up with Matt because she needed time alone. He still hoped they could be together, but it was not likely to happen. Season One At the start of a new school year, Matt saw that Elena was attracted to a mysterious new student, Stefan Salvatore. He was jealous as he believed that he and Elena still had a chance to be together. When his sister Vicki was attacked, he saw Stefan at the hospital but he mysteriously disappeared. Matt remained suspicious of him. He started to warm up to Stefan a little more when he joined the football team. , at the hospital.]] Matt was also grateful when Stefan found Vicki and she disappeared (when it was Damon Salvatore who took her). Matt still showed he had feelings for Elena and Bonnie tried to help him move on. Not long afterwards, Vicki went missing again. Along with search-parties, Matt tried to find her and was relieved when Jeremy Gilbert called him over to his house where Vicki was. When she became a vampire, Stefan tried to help her, but when Vicki said he was bothering her, Matt told him to leave her alone. When she disappeared again, Matt was questioned by Sheriff Forbes of her supposed whereabouts, but like everyone else, he had no clue where she had gone. He found a note at his house "written" by Vicki that said she left town. At Caroline's party, Stefan explained to Matt that he was just trying to help his sister, but Matt told him Vicki was unreliable like her mother. Later, Caroline turned up drunk because she was heart-broken by something Damon had told her. Matt tried to cheer her up and eventually had to take her home. She did not want to be alone, so he had to spend the night with her. Matt started working at the Mystic Grill. Caroline talked about a washed-out football player, Ben, and how he is working as a bartender. Matt was offended by this and Caroline left, saying that they didn't give each other a chance. Matt caught her when she was crossing the street and kissed her. They started going out afterwards. They were caught in a heated moment by Matt's mother, who had returned home after her boyfriend left her. Kelly didn't like Caroline very much and called her "Matt's rebound girl". Caroline decided they go on a double-date with Elena and Stefan but the date went wrong for her when Matt and Elena went on about childhood memories. Stefan let Matt drive his car with Caroline but when they came back to the Salvatore Boarding House, Matt found his mom making out with Stefan's brother Damon. He was extremely upset with her, telling her that she was the adult and she should behave like one. Kelly and Matt were in for devastating news when Caroline and her mother Sheriff Forbes came with news that Vicki's body had been found in a terrible storm. Even though Caroline wanted to comfort him, Matt wanted to be left alone, but ended up crying in Elena's arms. .]] His relationship with her mother took the final straw when he caught her making out with Tyler Lockwood. He and Tyler got into a fight which was stopped by Tyler's father Mayor Lockwood. When they got home, Matt told his mother to get out of his house because he was better of without her in his life. He did not accept her apologies. Matt was supposed to be Caroline's escort in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, but he could not make it due to his work schedule. He was with her for the Founder's Day Parade. He left the Mystic Grill with Tyler and Caroline when Mayor Lockwood asked them to leave because he was worried for his son's safety. When Tyler heard an unpleasant and painful noise, he sent the car off the road. All three passengers survived but Caroline had to be taken to the hospital for surgery. Her injuries were severe, and Matt, Tyler and her mother wait for any news of her. Season Two Matt stayed at the hospital to await 's results from the accident. After a visit from , Caroline started to get better quickly, much to Matt and 's great relief. Unknowingly to him, Damon had given Caroline blood to help her heal, but when killed her, Caroline became a vampire after drinking blood herself. Matt visited her in the hospital, where he found her unhappy. He pulled back the curtains to bring light into the room, put Caroline ran to the shadows. He didn't understand what was happening and left. At the carnival, Caroline told Matt she had been discharged early. He was happy about that when he gave her a hug, she began to acted strangely again, and he started to believed she was losing interest. He sneaked into her room to talk to her about how she was acting and he admitted that he was in love with her, and was afraid she didn't love him anymore but she proved him wrong by kissing him. They hugged and Caroline was able to resist the urge to bite him. Caroline's inability to go out in the sun put a strain on her relationship with Matt. Stefan convinced Bonnie to help her by creating another Lapis Lazuli. Aimee Bradley started flirting with Matt, annoying Caroline and she compelled her to go away. Matt thought she was being rude. Later on, Caroline asked Matt if he was mad at her and he admitted that he thought they were past her insecurities. He told her how he felt about her and asked what more she needed. Caroline promised that she didn't need anything else and apologized, promising that there will be no more drama. They kissed and headed off into the woods together. They started making out but when Matt cut himself, Caroline lost control and attacked him. Stefan stopped her as a wolf attacked them, but at Tyler's arrival, it left. Caroline then compelled Matt to forget what she did and that an animal attacked him. At the Mystic Grill, Aimee started talking to Matt again. Caroline decided to break up with Matt and made a big deal out of it, forcing him to break up with her. Matt helped out at the Lockwood Mansion for the Masquerade Ball, and discussed with Tyler Caroline's strange behavior. Later on, is shown compelling Matt to have Tyler kill him at any cost because she needed a werewolf now that had killed . Gallery Season 1 Cw-thevampirediaries-prt-zroerig_044811-dabb5b-281x374.jpg|Matt at school. Mattblood.jpg|Matt covered with blood. MattDonovan.jpg|Matt at the Mystic Grill. Matt 1.png|Matt with Bonnie. Matt 2.png Matt 3.png|Matt with Caroline. Caroline and matt 3 history repeating.jpg Matt.jpg Season 2 Caroline and matt 4 the return 1.png Aimeecarolinematt.jpg Vlcsnap-00013.jpg Novels In the novels, Matt's surname is "Honeycutt ", not "Donovan", and like the series, he is Elena's ex. Also Vicki is not his sister in the novels. Matt Honeycutt's father is dead and his mother is only briefly mentioned and is completely dissimilar to Kelly Donovan. Trivia * Matt is one of the few characters to be unaware of the existence of vampires or anything supernatural for that matter, but in the books he learns shortly after Elena becomes a vampire in book 3. In the TV series currently he and Jenna Sommers are the only main characters still unaware of vampires. * In the books, Matt learns that Stefan and Damon are vampires and that Elena has become a vampire and needs blood. In the series, Matt does not know about the supernatural or that Caroline is a vampire. * Matt is not the brother of Vicky in the books. In the series, he takes care of Vicky and his mother. * Matt accepts the relationship of Elena with Stefan in the books and in the series. * In the book, Matt becomes the Stefan`s best friend, but in the series Matt's best friend is Tyler. * In the series he often shortens people's names, calling Vicki "Vick," Tyler "Ty," Jeremy "Jere," Caroline "Care.", and Bonnie "Bon". Appearances Here is a list of episodes featuring Matt Donovan. * He didn't appeared in several episodes: :Family Ties, Bloodlines, Children of the Damned, Miss Mystic Falls, Blood Brothers, Memory Lane, Kill or Be Killed, , ''and ''Katerina. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Donovan Family Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents